rainbloomsfandomcom-20200213-history
Khahdos
'Khahdos '''is a Kingdom made up of seven different regions of continents and smaller islands. It's separated from The Homelands by a body of water called the Torvian Sea. All Fruit Blooms that aren't labeled as "Homelanders" originate from this Kingdom. History Before Arahdo brought the survivors of Drakost to the new lands, Khahdos was uncharted and wild. Different species roamed the lands often getting into territorial disputes and overall disagreeing with one another. When the survivors of Drakost arrived at King's Coast they were greeted by a tribe of Ums. With the tribe aiding them to adapt to their new home, the Homelanders established their first settlement, Central on the shore of King's Coast. From Central, the Fruit Blooms expanded, settling all over Khahdo and their surrounding regions, using magic to adapt to the harsher climates they were challenged with. Since the beginning, Ums have been close allies to the King and the Fruit Blooms, teaching them about their new lands as well as the other species that live there. Eventually, Arahdo settled the disputes between the different tribes of the Nalik and even some of the Divexa tribes as well. Despite this, the two species choose to be reclusive and keep to their own if they're able, though occasionally aiding any Fruit Blooms that need help. Geography Khahdos is bordered to the west by the Frozen Coast to the northwest, to the southwest by the Asandian Strait and to the east by the Torvian Sea. Nearly all of the smaller continents and isles surrounding Khahdo have been charted with the exception of the Deadlands to the south of Turia and the much smaller islands of the Colorian Isles, Asandian Isles, and Frostfall.The kingdom's terrain varies depending on the region with Frostfall and the Frost Tail being covered in ice and snow with vast mountains to the south blocking any potential warm air from reaching further inland. Both the Colorian Isles and Turia have varying climates, Colora being the epitome of all four seasons and Turia stuck in an eternal tropical summer that gets struck with storms half the year. The Asandian Isles, along with the Deadlands, are desert, with Asandia being far more fertile than what the Deadlands are said to be. The main continent itself, Khahdo, has a relative mix of climate, though is more grassland and plains than the mighty forests it holds. Climate and seasons Each region has its own seasons, some having more than others. The kingdom ranges from the frozen lands of the far north to the hot deserts of the south. The main continent of the Kingdom of Khahdos undergoes average seasonal changes, going from spring to summer, to autumn, and then to winter. Depending on the type a Fruit Bloom has it may grow all year or during certain seasons. Khahdo cycles through all four seasons, starting the year with winter: Unlike Khahdo the surrounding regions of the kingdom don't follow the seasonal lunar calendar, instead having their own in which they follow: The Colorian Isles, being at the northeast of Khahdo, ranges from winter to summer throughout the year. Fruit Blooms living in the region have two separate coat colours that they gradually change too as the seasons change, allowing them to stay warm in the colder seasons and cooler in the warmer seasons. Because of the climate crops that bear fruit year-round flourish in the region. Due to how far north they are, the regions of Frostfall and Frost Tail are too cold to have seasons other than winter. They do, however, transition into a mild spring at the beginning of the year when the thaw comes and the snow melts, bringing in fresh water from the mountains to replenish the lands. Turia sits to Khahdo's southeast and allows tropical fruit to flourish. As the lands are dotted in rainforests summer takes hold of the region longer than spring. Spring, however, brings the wet rainy season and the lands are hit by storms from the Torvian Sea. The Asandian Isles, being a desert region technically has two different summer seasons.The summer season that holds tight half of the year while the dry season stretches across the rest. The dry season consists of many droughts throughout the season and makes it difficult for inhabitants to survive. Regions The six regions are distributed between five other rulers, and the King himself. Each region, excluding the Deadlands, have been charted and it ruled by a Lord or Lady who rule under the King's banner. These regions are: Asandia ''Main article: Asandian Isles Ruled by Lord Dra'dyn, the Asandian isles are made of two separate island continents and two smaller islands covered by desert lands. Throughout the lands are scattered oases, allowing life to flourish in areas while the other parts are seemingly dead. The region is the least inhabited because it’s so difficult to live in the scorching heat. Unlike the other regions, Asandia only really has one season, summer, but it is split into two, the other being the dry season when no rain reaches the islands. Colora Main article: Colorian Isles Ruled by Lady Vesiveri, the Colorian Isles are a mixture of summer to the south and winter to the north, giving the region some of the best climates to grow both nearly any type of crops. Colora is split into two separate island continents, the north, and the south. Each island has its own major city. The region is also the second most populated. Frostfall Main article: Frostfall Ruled by Lord Kerynn, Frostfall is known for its ability to harvest winter crops. The Frozen Mountains covering the southern border of the continent warm air is less likely to reach the most northern region giving it greater protection. The only way to enter the region is through the Silverhallow port city in the south. Frost Tail Main article: Frost Tail Ruled by Lord Ashves, the Frost Tail is the top contributor of natural minerals and metals as well as the only region that can harvest crystals. The only entrance to the region is the port city of Snowfort on the east coast, closest to Frostfall. Khahdo Main article: Khahdo Formerly ruled by Arahdo, now ruled by Ade it's the centre continent of the kingdom, it's also the largest. Khahdo is known for it's Fruit Bloom population as well as its farmland and markets. As it cycles through all four seasons over the course of a year majority of fruits, vegetables, and berries are grown there. It is also home to some of the largest orchards in the kingdom. Turia Main article: Turia Ruled by Lord At'ris, Turia is an island continent just southeast of Khahdo. Seasons range from spring to summer and is partially covered in rainforests. It’s one of the two only regions able to produce tropical fruit, the other being the main continent of Khahdo, if only under the right circumstances. Despite the ease of growing tropical fruit, the northern part of the region is hit with spring storms, giving the season the alternate of ‘Rainy Season’ instead of Spring. Cultures While different parts of the population have different customs, the majority are unified in certain aspects. Fruit Blooms and their sub-species centre around farming and agriculture whereas Divexa focus on hunting for their food instead of growing it. It's due to these two separate cultures that the two species get along so well despite their clear differences. Ums, on the other hand, simply focus on their community, and each sub-species within the main one have different jobs to take care of. (For example; Terra Ums are the diggers, Aquatic Ums are in charge of fish, etc) Despite the wide diversity among the species living within Khahdos, they are all peaceful with one another, often aiding those in need, even if they may not particularly get along. The varieties of culture also allow for better trading in the market, thus creating a unified economy within the kingdom. Population The Kingdom of Khahdos is home to many different species, each unique in their own right. Some species are even older than the Fruit Blooms who travelled from Drakost and now inhabit it. While the exact population number hasn't quite been counted, it's safe to assume it's in the hundreds of thousands with the majority of the population on the continent of Khahdo. Over half of the population belongs to the Fruit Blooms while the rest of it is a mix of creatures. Due to some of these other species being reclusive nearly a fourth of the population of Fruit Blooms believes they're dangerous or myths. Several notable Fruit Blooms and variations, along with other species currently inhabit Khahdos: * Aqua Blooms * Desert Blooms * Divexa * Flitters * Foosha * Fruit Blooms * Jesterbells * Naliks * Pygmy Blooms * Season Blooms * Snow Blooms * Ums Settlements The Kingdom of Khahdos is home to a few distinct types of settlements: Cities Khahdos has many creatures living within it and the lands have few major cities relative to its size. The eight major cities of the kingdom are: *Burning Spring: the largest city in the Asandian Isles, it’s residence to Lord Dra’dyn and has a population of several hundred. While it’s one of the smallest of the major cities in the kingdom, it holds its status simply to the fact that desert dwelling Fruit Blooms are far more solitary than others. *Central: the oldest city as well as the capital of the Kingdom of Khahdos with a population of several thousand. It's one of the largest cities in the kingdom, founded by Arahdo as the Fruit Blooms first settlement in the new lands of Khahdos. It's also the residence of the royal family. *Courtedge: the second largest city in the kingdom, it’s home to Lady Vesiveri. It has a population nearing the same as Central. It’s also residence to the largest flower garden in the kingdom. The city is located on the southern island of Colora near the coast. *Greygrass: the main city of Turia located on the east coast of the continent. It’s also one of the main port cities of the Khahdos and is the first contact between Drakost and the kingdom. The city is also home to Lord At’ris. *Lochwater: the second oldest major city on the Khahdo continent, it sits just south of the border of the Frozen Coast. Its population is slightly smaller than that of the capital city of Central. *Silverhallow: the largest city on the continent of Frostfall. Its population is approximately half the size of Central. It's located just north of the Frozen Mountains on the southern coast. The city is also residence to Lord Kerynn. *Snowfort: the main city and port of the Frost Tail island west of Frostfall. Its population is that of a few thousand as it's the entrance to the main part of the island. It also houses Lord Ashves and his family. *Westmill: the second largest city in Colora, home to one of the largest apple orchards next to the Capital's. It’s located at the southern tip of the island and has one of the largest airship ports of the five regions. Castles Castles are residence to the Lords and Ladies of the regions and they can range in size from vast, like the royal palace in Central, to small farmsteads run by knights. The sizes of each castle are dependent on the location they're at as well as the Fruit Bloom that lives there. Creatures The Kingdom of Khahdos is home to several notable creatures: * Bell Weasels * Fairets * Febbecs * Fluffelettes * Mouskas * Pockets * Ris'tina * Ris'vera * Ris'visa Notes Category:Kingdom Category:Location